Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark
Spider-Man: Turn Off the Dark is a stage musical based on the Spider-Man comic series and loosely the original 2001 film. Cast *Reeve Carney - Peter Parker/Spider-Man *Jennifer Damiano - Mary-Jane Watson *T.V. Carpio - Arachne *Patrick Page - Norman Osborn/Green Goblin *Laura Beth Wells - Emily Osborn/Marbles Plot At Midtown High School in Queens, New York, local teenager Peter Parker gives a book report about Arachne, Goddess of the Weavers. As Peter gives his report, Arachne descends to the stage and tells the audience her story. Thousands of years ago, Arachne was a skilled weaver who became conceited and boasted that she was greater than the goddess Athena, who challenged Arachne to a weaving contest. During the contest, Arachne created blasphemous images of the gods. Furious, Athena destroyed Arachne's work. Devastated, Arachne hanged herself, but Athena took pity on Arachne and transformed her into the world's first spider. Now Arachne is cursed to wander the universe and weave her web for all eternity. After class ends, Peter's ex-best friend Flash Thompson and his gang gleefully torment the straight A student. Peter has a crush on his popular next door neighbor Mary Jane Watson, but they both have unhappy lives: Mary Jane has an abusive father and suffers at home while Peter suffers the torment of bullies at school. Peter has lived with Uncle Ben and Aunt May ever since his parents Richard and Mary Parker died in a plane crash when he was a baby. A few days later, Peter and classmates go on a field trip to the genetics laboratory of scientist Norman Osborn and his wife Emily, who explain what they hope to accomplish with their genetic research. While Peter takes pictures of the lab for the school newspaper, the Osborns put the whole lab on lockdown as a dangerous genetically altered spider has escaped. While the students and scientists panic, the spider lowers itself onto Peter's shoulder and bites him. Peter soon becomes aware that, as a result of the spider's bite, he has spider-like powers along with a muscular physique, 20/20 vision and the ability to emit web strings from his wrists. He uses his powers at school to defeat Flash and his friends in a fistfight. After seeing Flash give Mary Jane a ride, Peter decides to buy a car to impress her. He enters a wrestling tournament, where he defeats champion Bonesaw McGraw for the grand prize of $1,000. Peter returns home only to learn that Uncle Ben has been shot by a carjacker. Ashamed of his recent selfishness and realizing he's powerless to save his dying uncle, Peter has an emotional encounter with Aunt May unaware that Arachne is watching over him. Arachne encourages him to use his gift to defend the innocent from evil. Peter vows to avenge Uncle Ben's death by using his powers to save the world and notes that "with great power comes great responsibility". Peter then makes a costume with the colors that Arachne described to him (red for every heart of the innocent that bleeds, and blue for the sorrow of endangered citizens) before swinging through the city on his webs, fighting criminals and saving innocent civilians as "Spider-Man". The Daily Bugle begins to publish articles about Spider-Man while Peter is hired by editor-in-chief J. Jonah Jameson as a freelance photojournalist. Meanwhile, Norman Osborn begins thinking that Spider-Man stole his research as the military organization Viper Worldwide presses him to accelerate his project. Norman contemplates the dilemma with Emily while Peter shares his first romantic moment with Mary Jane. Norman decides to experiment on himself, causing an electrical surge that results in Emily's accidental death. Norman goes insane and mutates into the "Green Goblin". Act II The Green Goblin comes up with a plan to genetically alter other humans as he did himself. Through his experiments on his former employees, he manages to create six villains: Carnage, Electro, Kraven the Hunter, Lizard, Swarm, and Swiss Miss. That night, Mary Jane tells Peter that her love for him has grown and he admits that the feeling is mutual. The Goblin and his new alliance of criminals – calling themselves the "Sinister Six" – go on a rampage through New York. Spider-Man quickly defeats the Sinister Six as the citizens of New York cheer him on, unaware that the Goblin has managed to escape. The Goblin arrives at the headquarters of the Daily Bugle and tells Jameson to print his plans of dominating the world through genetic mutation. The Goblin also tells Jameson that he gave Spider-Man life, making Jameson believe Spider-Man is in league with the Goblin and therefore giving Spider-Man an even worse image from the Bugle. Later that night, Arachne comes to Peter in a vision and explains that she is his guardian along with the reminder that being a hero is his destiny and he cannot escape it. Maligned by the media and suffering financial woes, Peter wants to spend more time with Mary Jane after missing the opening night of her play and begins considering to take time off from fighting crime. Upset over Peter's constant excuses and not wanting to lose the best friend she ever had, Mary Jane suggests they take a break from their relationship. Hurt, Peter decides not to resume his heroic acts as Spider-Man and gives his costume to J. Jonah Jameson, telling him that Spider-Man has quit. He later takes Mary Jane to a night club and impulsively proposes to her. While there, the Green Goblin intercepts the city's TV signals and sends a message to Spider-Man threatening his loved ones. Peter takes Mary Jane to his apartment and breaks off their relationship for good so that his enemies won't target her. After telling Mary Jane that he will always love her, Peter takes a walk and realizes that he needs to be a hero not only for Mary Jane but for the world. Spider-Man then recovers his costume from the Daily Bugle and goes after the Green Goblin. The Green Goblin sits at a piano at the top of the Chrysler Building and humorously boasts to the audience of his plan to destroy New York City. Spider-Man arrives ready to fight, but is soon unmasked when the Goblin reveals he knows Spider-Man's true identity. Peter attempts to revive the good-natured Norman within the Goblin, but to no avail. Peter engages the Goblin in combat, but before he can finish him the Goblin reveals that he has Mary Jane, who now dangles from the Chrysler Building. A flying battle over the audience takes place and when it seems all hope is lost, Spider-Man webs the Green Goblin to his piano. The Green Goblin, not realizing this, thrusts the piano over the side of the Chrysler Building, taking him down to his death. After Spider-Man saves Mary Jane, she tells him not to leave and reveals that she has guessed who he is. Peter removes his mask and they embrace. The two contemplate their new life together before sirens begin wailing and Spider-Man swings away. Musical numbers ;Act I *"The Myth of Arachne" – Peter *"Behold and Wonder" – Arachne and Weavers *"Bullying by Numbers" – Peter, Bullies and High School Students *"No More" – Peter and Mary Jane *"D.I.Y. World" – Norman, Emily, Peter, High School Students and Lab Assistants *"Venom" – Bullies *"Bouncing Off the Walls" – Peter and High School Students *"Rise Above" – Peter, Arachne and Citizens of New York *"Pull the Trigger" – Norman, Emily, Viper Executives and Soldiers *"Picture This" – Peter, Mary Jane, Norman and Emily ;Act II *"A Freak Like Me Needs Company" – Green Goblin, Sinister Six and Ensemble *"If the World Should End" – Mary Jane and Peter *"Sinistereo" – Reporters *"Spider-Man!" – Citizens of New York *"Turn Off the Dark" – Arachne and Peter *"I Just Can't Walk Away (Say It Now)" – Mary Jane and Peter *"The Boy Falls From the Sky" – Peter *"I'll Take Manhattan" – Green Goblin *"Finale: A New Dawn" – Citizens of New York Category:Stage musicals